Lost memories
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Not all nations were always nations, they were human once.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some notes about this story you might want to know. I have a head cannon that capitals and states for example, grow faster then a human and slower then a nation. Nation grow really fast or slow based on their country. First, they grow like a normal human until they reach around Sealand and Wy's size. Then they could grow bigger but never smaller.**

**Also, the Ancient nations weren't always nations at first. They were normal humans who were given charms to become nations. Like grandpa Rome and Germania had something that made them nations. When Germania killed Rome, the charm was broken hence he was able to bring the final blow. Also, the two characters in this is China and Beijing but they don't have any names now. They would just call each other brother and sister respectably. **

**I thought you guys should know that before you read so it wouldn't be that confusing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Beijing and this headcannon.**

The Elder had predicted that they would become more then human, like gods that will roam the earth for many cycles to come. Now, all he wanted to do was go back to the time before then, when both were still small. Before the prediction. Carried on his back was his little sister, asleep and unaware of the thoughts darting though her brother's mind. He shifted her higher as she began to slip. When the prediction happened, he had started to grow faster then the other children in his village and had she. She was slower then him yet still faster then the others. Now she looked around two while he looked around seven.

Yet both of them were twins.

Their parents were died, forced to become gods early. Some say they wouldn't become gods because it wasn't time. For some reason, he knew they won't become gods like they had thought. A small object fell over his shoulder that hung from his sister's neck. It was a charm they had gotten from the Elder.

_"This will help you two become gods. One shall be fully god, the other only half. None have spoken who shall be what so both should wear these." The Elder had held up two necklaces at that point. "This lay near when I awakened. You must wear it always, never must you take them off." The charm he wore was gourd-shaped with a small loop at top for string. Written on it was "longevity, wealth and honor". The back had a tree with a peony flower. The charm his sister had was a peach charm which symbolized long life and was protection against evils. _

Now both were cursed to a life full of wandering. He could remember each village the lived at, yet his sister could not. She didn't remember the other village, which ended in flames. To her, it was as if they were only walking for a day. Instead they were walking for many cycles, more then seven. He was slowly growing now.

"Are we there yet brother?" So she was awake?

"Almost, I can almost see the smoke from the fires. See?" He pointed to imaginary smoke clouds, hoping she would mistake the clouds for them.

"Hurry! We'll be able to get there before the sun leaves!" He felt her head rest on his back. Eagerly, she begins to clap, but he puts her down on a large rock.

"First I need a break. We've been walking through these mountains before the sun was awake." Lying against a tree he closed his eyes for some rest. Pressure on his side said that his sister was curled up, using him as a type of pillow. To protect her, he wrapped his arm around her.

XxXxXxXxX

"I found someone!" The hunter nudges the small foot that looked like of a child's. Tied around the ankle was a small charm her had never seen before. There was a bigger foot that also had a charm on it, the opposite leg of the smaller one. Pushing aside the branches he saw two children, asleep and very much alive.

"Who are they?" another man's voice said. The hunter shrugs, picking up the girl.

"You get him and we'll bring them back to mother. She'll know what to do."

XxXxXxX

Something with a putrid smell was put near my nose, causing me to wake up. We lay in a small room with a woman at a fire. When she heard me gasp, she turns and smiles.

"Oh good, you're awake." She spoke in a dialect different then the others he had heard before. It made it harder to understand her.

"Where am I?" It was hard to tell if these people were friends or foes but if they hadn't killed him yet then they were friends. Or that is they wasn't able to. He scoffs at the notion. They wouldn't be able to kill him, no matter how much he begs. Either way, he wouldn't be able to leave his sister all alone in this world.

"You should be wearing warmer clothes then those," she motions to the peasant clothing they wore, "it's colder at night."

"We're trying to get to the city because our aunt lives there."

"Why drag your sister into the cold with you?"

"Because our parents are dead."

"Ah, so you, the older one wanted a better life for your little sister?"

He nods, "I can help work around here for food."

"What's your name?"

"I…I don't have one. She doesn't either."

"Everyone has a name, maybe you haven't found yours yet."

XxXxXxXxX

That was years ago. He had to leave that village once they noticed that he and his sister wasn't growing at the same rate as the others. They had managed to get to the town, and he managed to get a job. He was farming while his sister helped make silk. Over the years, he had been thinking about his name. What was he supposed to be called? His parents had never named them because they said they would earn their names. Names that the people would call them. That was years ago. He forgotten how long ago that was. Time seemed like nothing now.

But now, he had a name, China, an empire that was a force to be reckoned with. Found that out when they visited the biggest city in this land, little sister was seven, when he knew he was this China. His emperor rode by in a covered wagon like box. Little sister reached out to touch it but they were too far.

Time was a foreign concept to him, like the new land to the east in the sea. What was this sea? He had always been surrounded by land yet he knew how the sea smelled, and how it looked like.

Sister had heard of this land surrounded by the sea so she ran toward what she though was the east. That's why he was searching now for her in the bamboo forest.

"Meimei!" It was little sister in this strange language. No, it wasn't supposed to be strange. It was his country's language, him being this nation.

"Here! Here!" A small voice called out. It sounded of a child's who was younger then his sister. She looked about nine now. In a open patch was a child with black hair and blank eyes.

"Who are you aru?" Not the verbal tic again, it only came up when he spoke this language, "I'm China."

"Hello, China where the sun sets, I am Japan where the sun rises."

"What's that supposed to mean aru?"

"Sorry."

"China! Who's tiny here?" His sister smiles and then pounces on Japan, poking his cheeks, "He's so soft and cubby! May we keep him na?"

"I don't know aru…"

"Will that be ok with you na? Do you want to stay with us?" The small nation nods and a bright smile lights up little sister's face.

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Min Lei."

"Huh?"

"Min Lei." Freezing in a fighting stance, China grabs his sister's wrist stopping her.

"what do you mean Min Lei aru?" Japan tilts his head in a way sister thought was adorable and says it again.

"Min Lei. Jiejei's name should be Min Lei." The newly named 'Min Lei' breaks his hold and pulls Japan into a hug. China thought they were getting too attach to this child. He knew that this child was a new country, but he wasn't so sure if he would survive or not. The country he represented was still growing and it was possible for him to disappear. Instead of becoming human, the child would fade away into nothing. His sister and he would become humans though but that was only if their charms were destroyed. He heard that's what happen to the Great Roman Empire. He had become a human when the final strike was blown. All his memories had disappeared and he lived with a clean slate. Both he and meimei really cared for Japan yet he didn't allow himself to get too attached. That why wherever they traveled, he would leave before something happened.

"-cute Gege na?"

"Huh?" It seems that he was getting caught unaware more now.

"I said isn't it cute na?" She sat on the ground with Japan sitting on her lap. Her hair was in two braids with red ribbons at the end, "Japan did it for me."

"It's cute aru." They had too much of an attachment to him. Something was going to break at the end and no one was going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of Light, I'm updating this. I'm not sure about continuing this or not. Would anyone else want this continued? Maybe I should put more of the past...**

**I only own Beijing.**

"Watch me na." In the garden, Japan and Min Lei sat near the gravel. The latter was drawing in the rocks, pictures of rabbits and flowers. She was humming as she did while Japan eagerly watched. Or what eagerly looked like for him. For the past few lunar cycles, Japan had followed Min around like an adoring puppy. Where she was, he was sure to be behind her.

"What's that?" Her hand reached up to cover the red splatter like mark on her arm. It went to her shoulder to her elbow, like an acid spill that had burn her.

"It's a birthmark na. Gege has one right? Do you want to see it na?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to see it aru." But China was ignored.

"It's in the shape of a panda na!"

Even though he eventually grew to be bigger then her, he was still that small puppy to her. When there was lighting, instead of running to China, Min Lei would run to Japan. He would hear Japan telling her stories that he made up, just so she'll stop shaking.

"Both of us noticed that you seen to like drawing and we thought you probably should start writing aru." On the bamboo paper China held was all the characters he could think of.

"Thank you." He left Japan's room as the other nation began to write.

Later, they were shown the characters Japan had written, causing Min to laugh at China's face. To Min Lei, it looked cute, like a bubbly version of Chinese. To China, it was just a reminder of how much he was changing. Of how they were closer now to when Japan would leave them

Now, China didn't want that to happen.

~X~X~X~

"But it's so squishy na!"

"Min Lei! Leave the baby alone!"

"Squish! You are my squishy and I shall call you squishy na."

"Min Lei-chan, you might hurt Mizuki."

"She can roll na!"

"Ai ya! Stop rolling Mizuki around in her crib aru!" China lay on his back, grasping Mizuki to his chest. Even though Min Lin looked thirteen now, her mind was of a child's. Mizuki had rolled off the low table and China had jumped underneath her.

"Sorry gege and aniki na." Her lower lip quivers, close to crying.

"She's just a baby so you have to be extra careful now. Take care of her." Leave it to Japan to get Min to listen.

~X~X~

"Where are you going na? Aniki?" His arm was blocking Min from running forward and grabbing Japan. Said nation was also holding back Mizuki who was older now. She was saying something to Japan.

"Come Mizuki, we have to leave." The look on Japan's face wasn't of care but hatred aimed at China. He knew this day was coming, yet, so soon? There was talk of a war between their two nations fro a while and he could feel the pain from the deaths.

"Gege! Min Lei!" Mizuki cried out. No, he was supposed to think of them as the enemy, as Tokyo and Japan. The enemy of his people.

"No, now they're China and Beijing. Not family." Then. It was so sudden. Tokyo ran out toward Min Lei who pushed past China. Running after her was Japan with his sword. The only thought in China's head to was to protect them, using himself as a shield for the capitals. The sword sliced his back. As he fell, he registered the look of shock on their faces, almost the same.

"Why?" Mizuki whispered.

"Because you're my family aru." Shaking out of his shock, Japan comes at them again. This time, Mizuki ran at Japan but before China could see what happen, he fell into a deep sleep.

~X~X~

_"Mama!"_

_"Baba!" The twins called out. They could see their father hunched over, cutting the crops. Their mother sat at a loom, weaving. _

_"Come over here!" He didn't say who but both knew which one. Gege ran over to their father while she went to their mother. _

_"You know what is going to happen." Not a question but a statement. One that needed no answer yet he still did._

_"Yes." _

_"Watch over her, no matter what happens. I don't care what happens; take care of your sister." _

"Gege? You have to wake up na." China could feel that his finger twitched. As he opened his eyes, the lights burned. Memories came rushing back.

"How..."

"for about three days na." Her hand pushed him down gently when he began to get up, "Don't. you're not healed enough." Bandages were wrapped around his torso and around Min's arms.

"They're gone aru?" She nods, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing na."

"If I was you, I would be worrying about myself aru."

"You're not so I can worry about whomever I want na." He knew he had failed to protect his meimei, just like how he failed to protect his family. The muscles in his back were sliced cleanly but nothing that bad. It would heal soon, leaving a scar as a reminder. Those wounds would heal but the ones inside wouldn't. He was supposed to watch over her, yet he didn't. They had gotten too close for comfort and now they were ripped away. An ocean separated them both literally and figuratively. Min Lei lost the only friends she had and her naïve look at the world. China had lost his brother, a person who was always by his side. He could see the outgoing girl slowly being replaced by a more stubborn Min Lei. One who seemed not to have feelings.

"Min Lei, I'm..."

"Don't worry," a pained smile was on her face, only for show, "We'll see them again na."

All the torture he could go though yet none would ever be as painful to China as the look on Min Lei's face right then.


	3. Chapter 3

***glares* This was supposed to be a one shot! ONE SHOT! But thanks to MissSerendipity2013 and GuardiansLight, it's not. I don't dislike you guys or anything! **

**So this story is just a random collection one shots of different points in China's history as memories. Hence the name of the story. That's what I noticed about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, only Beijing. On that note, Beijing acts a bit childish because she still, mentally a child. Because she's a city, her body grows fast. That also for me explains why Russia act so childish yet look like an adult. **

**~X~X~X~**

"Go hid with your brother and do not come out, no matter what happens," their father pushes them into the small closet like room.

"Baba?" meekly, his sister spoke up. The door was shut in her face, shocking them. There were muffled voices on the other side. He understood only some of them, recognizing it from the words they yell in the streets. Mama was yelling, screaming something. Baba's deep voice came in after her before cutting off into gurgles. It seemed like hours before silence fell over the building. China looks down at his sister who he was clutching with her head between his hands, blocking her ears. She wasn't supposed to hear this, none of the children were but he was afraid that she had. They were also her people and his. Slowly, he released her head and pushed open the door, but not before covering her eyes with bandages. The bodies of their foster parent weren't one thing he wanted to see. Again and again, the people who took care of his sister because China was unable to were cut down in front of them.

"Where are we going next na?"

"I don't know but we have to get out of the city aru." In order to pass, Min had dressed as a boy so she wouldn't be dragged off and tortured. Luckily, they had lived near a safe area so they wouldn't have to dart through the streets like robbers. But they still had to. All people where being cut down like trees.

This war again was doing nothing but destroy lives

**~X~X~X~**

"Are you ok?" Some of his Allies waited in a building that was declared a safe house. There were some people there that had stayed behind when others fled to help the ones struggling to survive.

"So far yes but what about the others stuck outside aru?" On the side, Russia was teaching his sister a game, smiling when she smiled. It was rare though, a small bit of her smile disappear with every soul snuffed out. "I have to go back out to help aru."

"China, you might be mistaken for a girl." China glares at Britain then wraps his hair, putting it under a cap.

"Give me a sword aru." He held out a hand towards another ally. No, no guns. Guns were the starters of horror, of death.

"No way."

"Not even this safe house is safe. People are still being dragged off and killed."

"We know but we have to protect them also." Looking back at his sister whose smile barley touch her eyes like they used to, China's stance changes. His shoulders stiffen as he looked back and held out his hand once again. His eyes were void of the hidden cheer that usually was there.

"Give me a sword then, aru. I need to protect them." A sword was handed over finally. As he walked out the door, he turns,

"This is a fight between a certain person and I aru."

**~X~X~X~**

What was he supposed to do?

Smile that they're gone?

Smile that they've stopped?

Smile that they had scared so many children and taken their childhood away?

Smile that many people will never be able to smile again, that they shall never be able to remember the good things in life only the horror?

Reliving it over and over again would be their lives. Memories stuck on a loop, repeating.

Over and over.

Over and over. Eventually, they would die with their memories floating by with smiles that rip their faces in half. The memories would disappear with each new generation of them but for his kind, they shall never forget.

The curse of a nation.

The curse of immortality.

The curse that always comes with a gift. No one had ever thought of the gifts we were given, the price of the gift. The physical price was known but the mental is unknown. Children would get the best grades in their class. They would grow up, enter a collage then become high ranked in their job profession. But no one knew about the toll it took on the child. They would slave over their notes, cutting off of sleep and sometimes food.

That was a curse.

China's curse was inescapable. The child could stop studying and get the grades they original would have gotten without studying. To stop being a nation was like to stop breathing. It was unthought-of of between the nations to stop being themselves. It seemed like he was the first because no one knew how to kill a nation without killing the country and the people within it.

Except…

One thing…

China had an advantage over all the others. The charm that hung around his neck. The design had been worn from thousands of years of wearing it and the cord was always fraying but it still had the symbols that were deeply carved into it. Somehow, there was a way to destroy it, to stop this live.

Yet, what was the curse of this gift? Would he simply become the age he looks like, and grow old normally? Or would he turn to his real age, the age almost forgotten in his mind. The thousands of years stacked up against him finally would crash down if he became his true age.

What would happen then? His body would quickly age, shrivel up and then slowly break apart in front of bystanders eyes to become a skeleton. It will then fall apart and disappear into dust.

That ideal was entertaining. Softly, China chuckled at the crazy notion of that. His sister could then become China when that happened. She was destined to carry that burden when he disappeared.

"China, sir," A soldier tapped his shoulder, "The meeting is over." While he was contemplating, the officials had been discussing what to do. They were doing what they did best. Sit on their bottoms, acting as if the world's issues were simple problems they could solve with a nice chat over coffee and a simple handshake.

"Thank you aru." The solider followed all edquite to a T for higher officials, unlike the ones that were outside earlier. The smile quickly slipped off his face as he left the meeting room. It seemed like his whole life now was for show.

**~X~X~X~**

"What's going on in there na?" Min Lei's voice was barely a whisper but in this hollow corridor, it was magnified.

"Talking."

"What kind of talking?"

"Important kind."

"What kind of important na?" China had told him to distract her from anything that to do with the discussion. Min Lei had gotten bored of the games her and Russia was playing, always glancing at the door. Some of the people who worked in this building sent worried looks at Russia, afraid that he might hurt this small fragile looking child. He heard them say that. It was because of what just happened that she looked like this. Ragged, limp and pale.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Da. Is that correct na?"

"Yes." She was silent for a while, stacking the rocks on top of each other. More and more times that neutral expression would appear on her face, emotionless.

"Why does it hurt so much na? Why?"

"I don't know."

**~X~X~X~**

He held the stone he had found above the charm, ready to strike it. For some reason, something had stopped him.

"I can't do this aru." Surviving this long and now he wants to die. That was weak. Being able to survive this long, to be able to see everything change from small villages to streets and rows and rows of metal buildings.

That was long.

"Do you think they would be looking for me panda aru?" The stuff panda China had sat on the shelf, its head tilted to the side.

"Look at me aru. I'm China one of the Allies and I'm talking to a toy panda."

"You're not weak." He jumped in shock, a small knife in hand and then smirks.

"And now it talks back aru. This war is finally getting to my head in a bad way."

"Yes, I am the talking panda! Feed me."

"America, get out from behind the chair aru." The younger nation pops his head out and frowns.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else had a cow lick like that?" As he was about to open his month, China shushes him, "That was a rhetorical question aru." The chair was spun around, it's back now facing China as America sat on it, his head resting on the back.

"What are your problems?"

"You're asking me about my problems aru?"

"Why not?" America shrugs as China begins to pace.

"First problem, you aru. Don't do the puppy dog face."

"Fine."

"Not that one either aru."

"Damn it."

**~X~X~X~**

**Thank you for reading that. I hope it wasn't too bad and I think the last part sucked. I was just trying to add something cheery in it a bit and America was the first person to pop in my head. **

**I've got two scratches are like carved into my hand right now and it stings when I type. One piece of advice, never try to rescue your candy from your little sister. There's a possibility she didn't cut her nails and was waiting for a moment to carve your face. **

**I was exaggerating about the carving your face but not about my hand. **

**But thank you for reading and please ignore my rambles. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't be able to write any stories lately and I think this will be one of the few updates I'm trying to do. The other stories are also going to be put on hold. This chapter is a bit longer then I thought it would be and longer then I thought my attention span would allow. **

**disclaimer: I only own Beijing and nothing of Hetalia.**

* * *

"Welcome Miss Beijing," A maid bowed as another took their coats emotionless. War was shaking the world and yet Japan still could afford such luxuries. An act to show peace and false tranquility. Another show of the modernization that had swept the world. A grandfather clock rang out from the corner, playing a tune she never heard of, replacing the lost sound of bamboo hitting a stone. It reminded her of a somber song they would play at a funeral, fitting in the situation she was in now. In her home, it was a battle against the ancient age and the modern age. Beijing's own outfit, a simple qipao, was a mix of both with the long slit in the side yet made with a plain cotton cloth. She was herd into a living room with western furniture in it, looking too fancy to sit on. Nothing here looked like the old Japan she knew.

"Hello Min Lei." Stood in the doorway was Tokyo, wearing western clothes and her hair cut in a bob. Calling Beijing by her real name was rude, even if they did know each other for a long time. She didn't reply, "Would you like anything to drink, water, tea maybe?" Again, no reply. Taking food would be like bonding her to here. She would never be able to leave. It would be like eating a pomegranate from the Underworld, like in the myths she heard from Europe.

"If you need anything, you may ring the bell." Sitting next to her was a delicate golden bell and Tokyo spoke as if giving her permission like a child. All respect flew out of the window, as if old customs didn't exist any more.

"Please escort Ms. Beijing to her room." The maid bows, and picks up the bag Beijing had. The other was in her hands, not wanting anyone to touch it.

It wasn't like she'll be able to survive here for long.

After walking down a long dark hallway, the lamps on the side not lit, they reached a room. the room wasn't like expected except for one part. It was more Western then Eastern. The bed was raised for one thing. A clock ticked miserly in the corner, like counting down the time she had left. Slowly, the door creaked open and she was poised for attack, an instinct she gained from this battle. One thing the battle didn't give her was a warning about pink blurs attacking you.

"Beijing! I can't believe you're here!" Clamping her in a hug was Taiwan, pink flower and all. Her clothes seemed a bit different but she still seemed like the same girl.

"My people didn't put up much of a fight na."

"Each evil shall have a good to balance the scale. Even though your city was taken, you still get to see me and Korea, right?"

"I guess that could count na."

"I've missed you and your weird cooking."

"My cooking isn't weird na!"

"Sure it isn't."

"It's edible at least unlike certain people."

"But still taste quaint."

"How have you been treated na?" Finally she was released from the hug. All those years with Korea taught her to hold on tightly to what she wanted or he would get it like a toy for example. The island sat on the bed next to Beijing, a piece of her sleeve pinched between her fingers.

Her tone was sullen, "I've been treated better then Korea but it's still not fair."

"What's not fair na?"

"He wants me to be more of a model nation like a display." She thought she knew who this 'he' was, nodded to tell Taiwan to go on, "We're told sometimes to speak Japanese or wear the clothing but Korea still wears his hanbok and randomly burst out in Korean."

"That sounds like that idiot. Where is Korea na?"

"In his room, he disobeyed Japan and was sent there with no food."

"That's the worst torture you could do to him na."

"Yep."

"No food?"

"Yep. Hey, where are you going?"

"Korea without food is a headache no one wants."

"We can't. The door's locked."

"Window?"

"Also locked." Beijing mutters under her breath.

"What a prison."

Her own school, the university she was known for, changed into a place where scholars would never go. It was more for Japan's soldiers then her people. People were taken off the streets, forced to fight in Japan's army. Women were taken as nurses or worker in the army where she knew that was a lie. They were taken as a comfort to the army men, only there to relive stress and it disgusted her. When she was able to visit her city, life seemed normal for some parts except for the foreign uniforms walking the streets. Some people didn't worry that an enemy walked their streets. They might have given up without a fight but she wouldn't.

This was a war she didn't want to lose.

Too many things were going on at the same time to China. The world changing rapidly, familiar memories and place replaced by strangeness, all because of the war. The second one that came after the supposed 'War to end all wars'. Bodies lay strewn like toys on the battlefield, grey with the red blood that glowed in his memory. Children become adults in the flash of a gun, mouths carved into a silent scream. The outside was only a child-like case covering the mind inside them, the scars of war. Each scar that littered his own body was tallying all the wars he was in, each blow to his country. His own visible ones were only reminders of the invisible ones in minds.

Those brave soldiers, many forced against their will, dragged into their war, a war humans weren't supposed to fight. They would come home, exhausted, wanting to sleep the memories away yet they would jump at each little sound. Each day, they would be begging for sleep, for forgetfulness only to find out when that happens, the memories crawl out from their subconscious , to haunt them once again.

Now, China had lost everyone he cared for, only having his allies to see when he left his home. His children, the nations he had raised and failed to protect were gone, dividing up amongst other nations like a pastry treat. They too were also tired of this war. Even the bright America was sick of it, dreading each moment when his boss will call him out to the field.

Land of the free, he would laugh at, free of what? None of them had their own personal will, or schedule. All was rotated on what they were told to do. The nations were only a part of this game of chess, a valuable member, not being able to die so easily. Humans, on the other hand, were said to be disposable. There were many on this earth so we don't have to worry about running out.

It was like the world was a factory, only to serve for fighting, each person an insignificant wheel in the machine.

Both the humans and the nations were irreplaceable, no matter how much humans live on this earth.

Japan was building up him empire to his west while Europe ragged a war against a tyrant, like the others. Others who also thought they were a better race, a better nation. All of them were guilty of it. Each of their hands bared the mark of death, and of guilt. Ones who were thought of innocent in their world had one, hidden under the smiles and laughter.

A black bar like a notch on their hands, written in dried blood. No matter how hard they tried to wash it off, it shall never come off.

"This sucks." America whined from his spot at the head of the table, slouched in his chair, his hand blocking the florescent light. His coat laid abandoned next t his on the ground, scuffed with dirt and what wasn't dirt. Next to him was France and England, for once not arguing with each other. Instead, France was bandaging England's arm, wrapping it tightly while humming a small tune. It sounded like a cherry tune, just every once in a while, the tune would drop and his would crease his eyebrows. On the other side, Russia was staring at his hands, his pipe sat in the table. Fear was clear in his eyes, and they seem to glitter with hidden tears.

"We have to keep pushing though." The bandage was tightened, causing England to flinch and France sliced off the extra with a knife.

"We must do what we have to aru."

"But we didn't have to do this! Maybe if something had been done sooner,"

"Like what America, stop doing everything? All of this is a result of what we have been doing over hundreds of years."

"Like forcing the doors open to let an ocean in, aru." China mutters under his breath. Even though he knew he shouldn't, China tugs on the knot of the cloth wrapped around his hands. All of them had their weapons discarded to the side, out of the line of sight. It wasn't the smartest to do.

"I know what is good for my country and war isn't it, a hamburger is."

"Of course all you think of is food."

"I want wine. The one we have now is just too weak."

"I heard they managed to make a coffee out of dandelions." Russia spoke up, shattering his silence.

"You can make a tea but not coffee, aru."

"A big cake, with frosting and lots and lots of candy on top. Oh and ice cream. Man, gotta have my ice cream."

"It's go to not gotta."

"Dude,"

Sometimes, war may bring destruction. Sometimes causes people who never knew they had something in common come together, to help each other pull through it. They had to burn down bridges, turn their backs on friends, and follow one thing to end up in horror and betrayal.

Each evil will have a good to balance the scales. China sighs as he gets up to stop America and England's bickering. Reminiscing would only cause his to be less aware of his surroundings and they didn't need holes in the wall.

Seeing the world as one large scale, tipping to one side and another with each event.

_I wonder when it finally falls._

_-Past-_

Outside, the miniature waterfall did nothing to cover up the booming of thunder. Rain barged the roof, sounding more like a machine gun then water. In one part of the oriental home, in the center garden, trees were pushed against their will to bend to the wind. Shutters where being tugged, urged to fly off the hinges. The walls surrounding the outside courtyard braced themselves against the next attack of wind and rain. The chickens frantically flapping in their coop, waiting to escape. Meanwhile on the inside, people slept ears deaf to the sounds outside.

Except for one.

Small feet hit the floorboards in a panic tempo, headed for one location. A small pale child clutched a toy panda to his chest as he paused where the hall spilt in two. Even though the halls were wide, they still felt as closing onto him, strangling him. Wet prints on the stone showed that he had run from the other side of the home, across the garden with the open halls that had let sunlight in.

_Left or right? Left or right? _He thought gasping for breath as another flash of lighting shocked him from his left. Waiting, counting for the boom.

_3, 4, 6. _There was the crash. Was that near or far? How did it go again? No, he shouldn't have been worried how far the lighting was, he needed to find which way.

_Right, go right._ He shook from the fear then darted right, the panda swinging back and forth in his tightened grip.

_There! _In front of him was the door he was looking for, engraved in it was the chrysanthemum, worn over with age and touch. Pinching the panda between his head and shoulders, he grasps the handle with both hands, pulling it open. Inside, there was screen like walls, creating another room inside a room; he could imagine a bed inside the smaller room, covered with pillows. Quietly, he tried to walk over, climbing into the smaller room, pushing the scrolls and ink brushes out of the way. Curled in the flat bed, squeezing a pillow close to her was his older sister. He tried to climb up but one thing he forgot was the wind chimes as he bumped into them. The sound causes his sister to wake up suddenly.

* * *

The wind had lulled her to sleep, blowing in the smells of flowers that were outside her window. The sound of lighting was simply a background noise, she was used to it. Too used to the crashing and booms. When she heard the wind chimes, she snapped awake, on alert. The chimes were put there as a warning system, in case of an attack. Instead of an attack, she saw her younger brother's scared face, whimpering as he clutched the panda closer. Only four years old, this was normal for a child to be frightened.

"Xiang Gang," She held her head in both hands. "What did I tell you about sneaking into my room na?" Hong Kong couldn't tell if she was angry or annoyed her hair a curtain around her face. The tone of voice told him she was annoyed so he answered with what was pounded into him ever since birth, to be kind to your elders.

"To knock and ask first?"

"Correct and what did you do wrong?"

"I didn't do both." he hung his head, waiting for the scolding he knew he was going to get. From the top of his vision of the floor, he could see she had gotten off her bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you scared na?" Her voice was now softer, a difference to her usual harsh tone. He nodded his head feverishly as she pats the bed.

"Only this night you can stay with me. We don't want Korea to know about this na." He scrambles up, a bright smile on his face.

"A story?"

"Like the one I was telling Taiwan na? Fine."

"Log ago, there was a poor boy whose family had almost nothing. One day, using all that he had saved up, the boy bought a buffalo. The buffalo that turned out to be very loyal had helped relive some of the hard work in the fields. Villagers started to call him cow herder.

In the heavens, there were the seven celestial princesses. The youngest had grown tired of life locked in the heavenly palace up there with her sisters. She wanted to go down on earth to meet the cow herder who she had fallen in love with. One day, when her sisters were distracted, she escaped the heavens and meet with the cow herder. A while later, they got married and had two kids. They lived happily for a while until the Emperor of the heaven noticed that she was missing. Remember, a day in the Heaven is like two years on earth. After a long time of searching, they discovered that she was on earth. So one day, while the weaver was making cloth for her children, the Empress grabbed her and carried her away in her carriage. The weaver's cries for help were heard by the cow herder who saw the Empress take the weaver. He was unable to catch up until the old buffalo spoke up na. He said," She paused, "Hong Kong?" but he was already asleep, curled up next to her, with his panda wedged next to him.

Outside, she couldn't hear anymore thunder. The softly falling rain lulls her to sleep as Hong Kong slept deeply next to her. Beijing gently pats his head as sleep took her under too.

* * *

** ...welp..I have a tumblr if any of you guys do1 Mine is xdango-thiefx and I have a side blog that has my drawings. My mom got me Hetalia and No.6 manga so that's all I'm going to read them! Hopefully she didn't read it.**

**Ummm tahnks for reading and please review.**


End file.
